The present invention is broadly directed to joints and connectors for pipe and conduit ends, more particularly to a connector assembly for the connection of oilfield tubular members, and more particularly still to hub connectors for securing wellhead equipment.
Oilfield equipment, such as wellheads, hubs, adaptor sleeves, spools and the like, typically include an annular flange at their ends which mate with a similar annular flange on an adjacent sleeve, hub, wellhead, etc. Likewise, tubular goods, such as pipeline pipe, distribution piping, and the like, may include tubular sections having flanged tubular segments. By mating adjacent annular flange portions, the longitudinal flow bores are aligned for fluid passage through the casing, casing hangers, production casing, drill pipe, and the like. The mating flanges typically include a plurality of circumferentially spaced apertures or studs for bolting the mating flanges together. See the 1976-77 Composite Catalog of Oil Field Equipment & Services published by World Oil at 1268 (1976). The joint, or interface, of the flanges is subject to wellbore pressure, which commonly exceeds several thousand pounds per square inch.
Another prior art hub connector is an articulated "C" clamp connector. This connector has two generally C-shaped cross-sections which form opposed circumferential grooves which receive mating annular hubs. The hubs have a tapered rear surface, and the circumferential groove has a mating circumferential surface which engages the rear surface of the hubs. As a result, as the clamp connector is tightened over the mating hubs the radial movement of the connector is translated into a compressive force around the hub interface. The connector is articulated such that it may be placed over the junction of the two hubs after the equipment has been mated together. Clamp connectors of this type are manufactured by Cameron Iron Works of Houston, Texas. See the 1976-77 Composite Catalog of Oil Field Equipment & Services published by World Oil at 1269-1271 (1976).
Another prior art device, a split ring connector, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,201 to McGugan. This connector includes a 360.degree. split ring which allows the connector to be expanded over the mating annular flanges of adjacent hubs. The connector is maintained by a shive placed over projections on the ring adjacent the split.
These prior art connections require bolt alignment and continued adjustments to complete the connection. This process is time consuming and may take too long to secure the well in an emergency.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.